Blue (Collector Hamster)
Blue is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1988 as part of the first six hamsters (FF). He was then released in 1983 as part of the Collectors Hamsters (CF). Media Appearances Toy Variants Common Blue Flat Feet Blue Belle Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: periwinkle * Symbol: periwinkle star Accessories: FF Blue came with a white original brush and a white necklace. Sears Flat Feet Blue * "He was not a hasbro points mailaway. He was available from Sears through their catelogue." Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: periwinkle * Symbol: periwinkle star Concave Feet Blue Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: periwinkle * Symbol: periwinkle star Accessories CF Blue also came with a white original comb and a white necklace. Back Card Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story A Zhu Zhu Pet is a furry hamster with short, silky hair. She/he likes you to brush her/his hair so it stays silky and soft. You can dress up her/him and put clothes on her/him too! UK Backcard Story Blue loves to explore the woods to find the first bluebells of spring. He treads daintily through the bushes and pushes the leaves away until he smells the delicious perfume of his favourite flowers - ah! Lovely! Mail Order Blue Accessories: MO Blue also came with a white original comb and a white necklace. Backcard Story US Mail Order insert Story Blue adores anything blue -- especially blue necklaces and blueberries. Retro Blue Dolly Mix Blue Argentinian Blue Gray with pinkish-purple pattern, and purple star as his symbol. He has light blue eyes. Brazilian Blue Brazilian Os Fofinhos Blue Colombian Blue Colombian Blue Variant I * white body with peach pattern and star Colombian Blue Variant II * white body with light orange cheeks, blue paws and peach star Colombian Blue Variant III yellow body and yellow pattern Colombian Blue * light yellow with yellow pattern and orange star Colombian Blue Variant IV * yellow with yellow pattern and orange star Colombian Blue Variant V * light green with white patterb and star Colombian Blue Variant VI * light blue with light rainbow pattern and light blue star Colombian Blue Variant VII * light blue with white pattern and white star Colombian Blue Variant IIX * blue body with white/blue pattern and blue star marked Italy Colombian Blue Variant IX * light purple body with purple pattern and star Colombian Blue Variant X * light purple body with pink pattern and blue star Colombian Blue Belle Variant XI * light purple body with orange pattern and blue star Colombian Blue Variant XII * blue(green)? body with yellow star and yellow pattern Colombian Blue Variant XIII * blue/green body, orange pattern and blue star Greek Blue Greek Blue Variant I Greek Blue Variant II Greek Blue Variant III Indian Blue * made by playskool Italian Blue Italian Blue Variant I Italian Blue Variant II Italian Blue Variant III Italian Blue Variant IV Italian Appleblue Variant V Macau Blue * Name on card: Belly Mexican Blue Mexican Blue Variant I * FF * Paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Blue Variant II * CF * Paws marked MADE IN MEXICO and LILY LEDY Mexican Blue Variant III * Auriken * FF * no paws markings Spanish Piggy Blue The Spanish Blue is a piggy hamster that was manufactured by Brekar and Milton Bradley. The Brekar Blue is named Azul (blue). The Milton Bradley Blue is named Estrella (star). There are several variants of each. Azul (Brekar) Azul (blue) is a Spanish G1 piggy version of Blue. It was made by Brekar. Azul either had a blue or pink star as its symbol. Two versions of the pink star have been found so far. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Grey * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Purple or pink star In 2017, a blue body Azul was advertised on a sales website. He appears to be real but sadly any information about him was lost to the community. Because he had never been seen before we have included him here so the information is not lost. Estrella (MB) Estrella is a Spanish G1 piggy version of Blue. He was made by Milton Bradley. Estrella is a term of endearement a Spanish, like "You are an estrella," you are a star. There are variants of the symbols. Hamster Stats * Pose: Piggy Pose * Body Colour: Grey * Hair Colour: Yellow * Eye Colour: Dark * Symbol: Purple star, regular or big White Blue White Blue is a factory error Blue, where the dye didn't take to the quality of plastic they used. Some white Blue's have a blue head and white body, some have white heads and blue bodies, and some are completely white. Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: White * Hair Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Periwinkle * Symbol: pink star Accessories: White Blue came with a white original comb and a white necklace. Merchandise McDonald's bookmark McDonald's bookmark MIP Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Blue Hamsters Category:Collector Hamsters Category:G1 Animated Characters Category:Year One (1988-1989)